


At Least He's Pretty

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Canon is a Sandbox and I'm Anakin Skywalker, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fill, codywan - Freeform, not ROTS compliant, socialist author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: After the war, Obi-Wan and Cody have built a friendship without a droid army breathing down their necks. It may not be exactly the relationship that Cody wants to have with the Jedi who was his general, but he hardly considers it settling.Until Obi-Wan makes a confession.For a Jedi, the man can be pretty clueless.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	At Least He's Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This is for one of my extra Banned Together Bingo prompts, Socialist Author!  
> Hi, I'm Haley, and I think that poor people and drug addicts should eat and have homes, that UBI and universal healthcare work, and that there is no way to ethically be a billionaire! Eat'em!

“Cody, my friend-“ Obi-Wan started as he left Cody’s apartment one evening. He looked uneasy in a way that Cody had long since learned meant that he was rapidly thinking through every possible negative outcome to whatever decision he was about to make. “I regret to inform you that- that I must break off this friendship between us. I have developed… feelings, that I do not wish to burden you with. It would be inappropriate, as I was your General, and unfair, as you are simply attempting to create a life for yourself outside of war. I’m sorry that it has to be this way, but until I can get these feelings back under control-“  
  
Cody laughed. Not with humor, but sheer disbelief.  
  
“We’re really doing this now? Here?” He said to no one, gesturing at the coffee table (Cody’s only table) strewn with take-out boxes and bare beige walls. Obi-Wan took half a step back, then two forward until he was nearly within arm’s reach of Cody.  
  
“Cody?”  
  
“You stupid man.” Cody said, nearly laughing again and finally speaking the words that had been rotting in his chest for four years before he regained the better sense to keep his mouth shut. “I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you through the glass on Kamino.” Without thinking, Cody took a step forward and put a hand on Obi-Wan’s arm, barely stopping himself from touching Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I knew you were my Jedi, and I thought it was just some silly crush that would go away once the war started and my brothers and I got to being cannon-fodder, but then you looked me in the eye and asked me for my name, and I would have walked into hell on your command.”  
  
And the great Negotiator Obi-Wan Kenobi himself was stunned speechless. Even if he had spoken in those few long moments, Cody was sure he wouldn’t have been able to hear him over the hammering of his own heart and berating himself at full volume internally. He was closer to Obi-Wan than he had ever been, as friends instead of a Jedi and his Commander, and he had wrecked any chance of that continuing with an efficiency he had usually reserved for battle droids.  
  
“You… you never said anything!” Obi-Wan said indignantly, and Cody was physically taken aback.  
  
“Because it would have been inappropriate since you were my General! You said it yourself!” Cody shot back.  
  
Silence again, and then both men laughed aloud. Obi-Wan dropped to Cody’s couch, letting the outer robe he had put on for the walk back to the temple drop off of his shoulders as it became abundantly clear that he would not be leaving Cody’s apartment any time soon. Cody tried to sit on the far end, but with the cramped apartment, his broad shoulders, and Obi-Wan’s long limbs, they still ended up close enough to touch without difficulty.  
  
“I guess we have a lot to talk about.” Obi-Wan said, his hands folded in his lap like he was desperately trying not to fidget. “Since I’m the clueless idiot here, why don’t you go first?” It was a poor attempt at a joke, but Obi-Wan’s small, sideways smile snatched away the last shred of Cody’s judgement and good sense away. Some little voice in his head figured that he was already in deep enough, so he might as well put the rest of his foot in his mouth.  
  
“Can I kiss you?” Cody said, hating how strained his voice came out. Obi-Wan jolted with his entire body, blinking at Cody as though he had never seen him before, and Cody immediately ducked his head in shame. “I’m sorry, that was too much-“  
  
“I would like that. Very Much.” Obi-Wan breathed, and Cody felt those blue eyes cut him to the core.  
  
“Really?” Cody said, so quietly that he wasn’t sure if he had really said it aloud. Obi-Wan nodded, and carefully closed the distance between them.  
  
“I mean, we still have to talk, about a lot of things and what they mean, but one kiss couldn’t hurt, right?”  
  
Cody just nodded mutely and reached to touch Obi-Wan’s cheek, leaning further into his personal space. He realized with a start that he had never touched Obi-Wan’s face outside of him being injured to the point of semi-consciousness.  
  
Obi-Wan’s skin was warm under Cody’s palm, and as their lips met, Cody could have sworn he felt the universe fall into place.


End file.
